Night
Night is a pretty black she-cat with bright yellow eyes. Personality She keeps to herself and avoids other cats as she likes to stay out of confrontation. She has a soft spot for kits and usually will go out of her way to help kits in need. She also finds herself helping pregnant she cats or she cats with kits as she knows how hard it is to be a mother. Night tries to keep out of other cat's business and keeps to her small patch of hunting grounds rarely straying far from it. She is protective of what she sees as hers and will protect it with her life. She is kind to those she cares about and does her best to protect and take care of her loves ones. Night doesn't like clan cats and will react with hostility if they are brought up or if she sees one but she purposefully avoids them and talk of them. She doesn't like big groups and prefers to stick to smaller groups or on her own. History Night was born in the unclaimed territory with her littermates. Her mother was a runaway kittypet and her father a loner. She grew up with her mother's constant worrying and father's gentle guidance. All in all it was a peaceful kithood and she had grown up happy. One day a hungry badger stumbled on their den while her mother had gone to get a drink and her father was out hunting. Night watched as her siblings were slaughtered and hid in the shadows of the back of the den crying for help. Her mother returned and tried to protect her kits only to be killed by the badger as well. Night was ignored as the badger lumbered away with the body of her mother. When Night's father returned he was devastated thinking his whole family was killed. Night made herself known and her father immediately took her and moved their den. Things changed after that her father becoming distant and callous due to his grief leaving Night to fend for herself. She did her best to feed herself and her father as he rarely did anything but stare off into nothing. As time passed Night noticed her father getting thinner and thinner making her more desperate to get him to eat. One day she was carrying back prey to her father when a small group of cats ambushed her. She tried to fight them off but that resulted in her being left seriously injured. She dragged herself preyless back to her father only to find out he had passed away in his sleep. Alone, grief stricken and injured Night wandered the forest until an old she cat took her in. The old cat taught her about herbs that would heal her wounds and helped her learn to fight. She stayed with the old cat for a few moons before the old cat passed on. She had wandered close to clan territory where she met and fell in love with a clan cat. They met frequently and eventually Night found herself pregnant with his kits. On the day she was going to tell him she was ambushed by a patrol lead by him. Feeling betrayed and once again badly injured Night headed deep into the Unclaimed Territory and as far away from the clan cats as she could get. She settled down in a cozy den she found and after time passed had two kits without a problem. She was over joyed and loved them dearly but raising her kits along as a young mother was hard. She lost her kits during a harsh leafbare and she buried them close to the den marking their burial sites with rocks. She vowed to never leave the den or the little hunting territory as she decided she would stay with her kits whether they were alive or not. Moodboards Character Link! Silver/Night Link!